


The Jeff and Bob Show – Steel Warriors Edition

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Talkshow starring the winners of round 1





	The Jeff and Bob Show – Steel Warriors Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**The Jeff and Bob Show – Steel Warriors Edition**

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another episode of the Jeff and Bob Show. My name is Jeff and as always next to me is Bob.”

 

“Welcome all and thank you Jeff. Tonight we have eight very special guests. They all won their match in the first round of the Steel Warriors Tournament. However only one of them will be crowned with the title ‘The Warrior Queen!’”

 

“Let’s welcome our guests Bob.”

 

The audience begins to cheer as the eight women enter the stage. Margot Robbie, Yvonne Strahovski, Kate Upton and Kaley Cuoco sit down on the sofa next to Jeff. Megan Fox, Kat Dennings, Charlize Theron and Gemma Atkinson sit down on the sofa next to Bob.

 

“Welcome all it’s such a pleasure to have you all here. To keep things orderly I will ask question to the women on my sofa, we can call it Team Jeff.”

 

“No problem Jeff, Team Bob in that case is much more interesting any ways.”

 

Megan, Kat, Charlize and Gemma cheer loudly and part of the audience cheers with them.

 

“Team Jeff is much better right ladies?”

 

Margot, Yvonne, Kate and Kaley are the ones cheering now and the other half of the audience cheers them on.

 

“One more thing before we get started. I have to say this from my bosses and our sponsors. We are not accountable for any injuries physical or mental that happen during this show and we cannot be sued for that matter. All participants of this show are here on their own account.”

 

“Oh yes that’s right Jeff and now that we have had that, let’s get started. Megan you won your first match against Rosie Huntington-Whiteley. As I remember correctly you once called her your nemesis?”

 

“That’s right Bob. That bitch stole my role in the Transformers movies. Now I stole something from her.”

 

Megan stands up and shows the bra and panties she took from Rosie during their fight. Everyone in the audience begins to cheer and chant Megan’s name.

 

“If Rosie wants them back she can. The only catch is she will have to fight me naked and I will be wearing her slutty underwear. She can try to get them from my body, but if I win I will take her body. I will shove a big black strap-on into her holes and show her who the boss is. However I don’t think Rosie is woman enough to fight me again.”

 

Megan runs her finger over her body and blows a kiss into the camera.

 

“I know you have been thinking about this body ever since I have beaten your ass Rosie.” Megan sits down back on the sofa.

 

“Wow it’s seems we got ourselves a challenge here. In case Rosie wants to respond, the number of our show should appear on the tv right now. Let me just say this I think everyone is looking forward to the rematch Megan.”

 

“Of course just look at me Bob. Everyone wants a piece of this, however they all fall short in the end and end up being my bitch.”

 

Jeff cuts in and moves the conversation to his sofa.

 

“Margot Robbie you won your fight against Gal Gadot. Many thought you wouldn’t be able to win and some still think Gal should have won.”

 

“Well they can all suck it. Gal is just a dumb bitch and I beat her fair and square.”

 

“Well some claim you only won because Yvonne helped you.”

 

“If Gal hadn’t tied me up in the ropes, Yvonne wouldn’t have to free me and I would have beaten her much sooner.”

 

The audience cheers in support of Margot and it takes a while for Bob to get to his next guest.

 

“Kat Dennings how was it to fight your co-star in the Thor movies?”

 

“Natalie put up a decent fight, but she was no match for my babies.” Kat lifts her breasts up and pushes them together.

 

“It’s sad that Natalie’s breasts are so small. I can’t wait for my match against Kate. My tits will crush hers and we will finally know that I am the better titfighter.” Kat points her boobs at Kate and smiles at the blonde.

 

“This is not a fucking titfight tournament!” Kate yells back at Kat.

 

“Come on Kate, it’s all you are good for.” Kat taunts her next opponent.

 

“I am not interested in fighting your pathetic tits. I am going to show everyone I am much more than just tits.” Kate shouts declining Kat’s challenge to a titfight in their match.

 

Kat gets up and walks towards Kate. The blonde knows what the brunette wants and gets up as well. Kat pushes out her chest and pushes her tits into Kate’s breasts.

 

“See Kate you want it just as much as me.”

 

“This is all you are getting slut!”  Kate sneers at Kat.

 

Gemma Atkinson laughs as the two busty women measure their breasts against one another. The British stands up and walks to the two DDs. She pulls Kat away from Kate and presses her own breasts against Kate’s smaller breasts. The 34E bombshell has no problem pushing Kate’s boobs against her own chest. Kate gasps as Gemma’s breasts overpower hers within seconds.

 

“There is only one here who can call herself a titfight queen. You two are nothing compared to me.” Gemma taunts both busty fighters.

 

Gemma reaches around Kate and pulls her into a bearhug.

 

“What the…?!” Kate yelps as her breasts are being crushed by Gemma’s boobs.

 

Kat moves behind Kate and presses her boobs into Kate’s back and places her arms between Kate’s stomach and Gemma’s body. Kate is being crushed between the two women and she cries out in pain. Kat releases Kate from her bearhug and slides her hand underneath Kate’s dress.

 

“Kat what are you… ahhh!!!” Kate suddenly moans.

 

Kat is rubbing the fabric covering Kate’s pussy from behind. Her fingers sliding over her pussy and bumping against her clit.

 

“You enjoy having your twins dominated by a superior pair Kate?” Gemma says with a wicked smile.

 

“I bet this is making you wet.” Gemma says while looking at Kat.

 

“Oh yes Gemma, she is soaking wet down here.” Kat grins at the tall blonde.

 

“I hope we meet in the finals Kate so I can fuck you in front of everyone. However I don’t think you will be able to beat Kat.” Gemma tightens her bearhug and squashes Kate’s boobs.

 

Kate is moaning loudly on the stage, as Kat’s fingers have moved the fabric to the side and have slid into her wet pussy. Jeff and Bob are looking at each other and have no idea what to do. Luckily for them the other women step in.

 

Yvonne and Kaley grab Kat’s shoulders and pulls her away from Kate. Megan and Charlize free Kate from Gemma’s bearhug and pull Gemma towards their sofa.

 

“I am sorry to disappoint you Gemma, but Kate won’t make it to the finals. I am going to be in it.” Megan whispers into Gemma’s ear, but just loud enough so that others can hear it as well.

 

“I guess I will be defeating you then.” Gemma smirks at Megan.

 

“If you are lucky you might be able to beat Kaley, but you sure as hell won’t beat Charlize.”

 

“Pff… Charlize is too old for this. Yvonne is going to fuck her up so bad and I will fuck up Yvonne in return.” Gemma says while staring at Yvonne.

 

“Ladies please sit down… this stage isn’t built to support fights.” Jeff tries to calm down their guests.

 

“Let me see where were we Bob?”

 

“I believe it’s your turn again Jeff.”

 

“Ah yes we just had Kat answering a question.” Jeff focuses his attention to Kate Upton.

 

“Kate everything alright?”

 

“I am fine… that bitch thinks she is queen already, but I will show her who the true queen is.” Kate responds to the question.

 

“You are confident enough to think you will take out Kat in your fight?”

 

“Oh yes she just showed me her boobs are nothing compared to mine, but like I said before I will knock her out with my fists or feet. I am not going to give her the satisfaction of turning it into a titfight.” Kate calmly responds while looking at Kat Dennings.

 

“Well that is a shame Kate, since they are so magnificent.” Jeff says while staring down Kate’s cleavage.

 

“I know they are.” Kate responds with a giggle.

 

“Back to you Bob.” Jeff gives his partner the floor.

 

“Charlize may I say it’s a great honor to have you here. You and Yvonne will be fighting each other in the next round and some fans say this should have been the final. Your rivalry dates back a long time ago and you have fought in various tournament, as well as outside tournaments. What do you think of your chances against Yvonne this time?”

 

“Well thank you Bob. As for my chances against Yvonne? That Australian bitch won’t be able to walk for days after I am done with her. I am going to beat her up so badly, she will never ever want to fight me again. As for you Gemma go fuck yourself, I am not old and it’s too bad I won’t be able to show you that.”

 

“You are right about that Charlize, since I am the one who is going to do the ass whooping.” Yvonne intervenes Bob and Charlize.

 

“We can settle things here as well bitch!” Charlize yells at Yvonne.

 

Yvonne stands up and so does Charlize. Yvonne wants to charge her rival, but Margot taps her on the shoulder and the Aussie calms down.

 

“That’s right slut, sit back down like a properly trained bitch.” Charlize sneers at Yvonne while sitting down herself.

 

“I take it you disagree with Charlize?” Jeff asks to Yvonne.

 

“She can say and believe what she wants. In a few days I will show her once and for all that I am the better fighter. Me and Margot will put on a great show in the finals.” Yvonne puts her arm around Margot and pulls her Aussie friend to her.

 

“Oh how sweet two Aussie lesbians making out with each other.” Gemma laughs as she watches them cuddle.

 

“No need to ask me Bob, you already know what I am going to say. The title The Warrior Queen will be mine and no one will stand in my way. I will demonstrate it first with Kaley. I will humiliate her so bad in the arena that no one will doubt my words. After that I will ruin Yvonne and show everyone how to tame an Aussie bitch.” Gemma says with great confident and sees that Bob wants to ask her something. 

 

“No Charlize won’t win against Yvonne. I know you want to ask that Bob.” Gemma looks at Charlize with an unimpressed look on her face, even though Charlize tries to convince her otherwise.

 

“The final bitch I am going to tame, will probably be you Foxie. However I would love to fight Kate and claim her as my trophy.” Gemma challenges her follow fighters.

 

Everyone begins to yell at Gemma and all hell seems to be breaking out. Charlize and Megan are going for Gemma and are pulling the tall blonde’s hair. Gemma has her hands in the faces and is trying to push them away. Kat once again has moved to Kate and is trying to force the blonde’s face between her rack.

 

Margot and Yvonne are trying to help Kate and are trying to pull Kat’s arms away from Kate’s head. Only Kaley Cuoco is still sitting quietly on the sofa. She knows that things might backfire on her in the arena. All the other fighters are screaming and the lack of security surprises her. The host Jeff wasn’t kidding by announcing that they wouldn’t be accountable for injuries on the show.

 

“Ladies please… please… please save it for the second round.” Jeff tries to calm down his guests.

 

They however don’t seem to be hearing him or they are simply ignoring him. They continue their battles and their screaming doesn’t stop either. Yvonne and Margot are now holding Kat down, while Kate takes revenge on the brunette. Kat’s face is buried deep inside Kate’s bosom and the brunette is struggling to breathe.

 

Charlize, Megan and Gemma have rolled off the sofa and are on the floor. Charlize and Megan are lying on top of Gemma and the three women are scratching each other. Their dresses are pretty torn up.

 

Jeff and Bob see that Kaley has moved to the edge of the sofa on their side. Kaley seems to want to continue the show as usual.

 

“It seems your fellow fighters are currently occupied Kaley. Your performance in your fight against Charlotte McKinney was really impressive.”

 

“Thank you Jeff and yes let’s not pay too much attention to my fellow warriors. I prefer to settle things in the arena. Charlotte put up a decent fight, but this tournament isn’t really her cup of tea. In a titfight tournament I think she would win, but this a fighting tournament.” Kaley explains while watching Kat Dennings almost pass out between Kate’s boobs.

 

“Your fellows fighters have been attacking each other all night, but I haven’t heard you say anything negative about Gemma.”

 

“It would be foolish of me to do so. Just look at Gemma, she is much taller than me and a lot heavier. Charlotte’s DDs gave me some trouble and Gemma has even bigger ones. No Gemma deserves my respect, no matter how she treats other people. In the end everything gets decided in the arena and the strongest woman will emerge victorious.” Kaley says to Jeff.

 

“I can’t argue with that. It is good to see that at least one of you is willing to talk with us.” Jeff comments while Gemma and Charlize roll across the stage.

 

“We thank you for coming Kaley, but I think it’s best that we end the show for tonight.”

 

“Good call Jeff, we wouldn’t want things to get out of control.” Bob says while he watches Megan go after Margot.

 

“That is all for now folks and stay tuned for the second round. My name is Jeff and my partner Bob and I wish you all a good night.”

 

As the cameras turn off the women are still catfighting with each other on the stage.

 


End file.
